Hey ! you make me tremble
by choi leo goo
Summary: "begini… sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya… mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatku seperti ini … ini sedikit sulit dipercaya … tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu… maukah kau…-"
1. Chapter 1

Title : " Hey ! you make me tremble"

Main cast : - C.N Blue : Jung Yong Hwa, Lee Jong Hyun

- Ft. island : Lee Jaejin

Rated : T

Genre : romance

Author : Choi Leo Goo

Message : maaf, mungkin di chapter ini ceritanya masih monoton. Berhubung belum semua karakter muncul, jadi mohon dimaklum :)

Summary : "begini… sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya… mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatku seperti ini … ini sedikit sulit dipercaya … tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu… maukah kau…-"

Happy Reading :) :) :)

.

.

.

"Hey !" seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku memalingkan pandanganku pada sosok pria yang menepukku tadi…

"Yak.. kau kemana saja ! aku menunggu lama sekali disini !" bentakku padanya. Bayangkan saja, aku sudah menunggunya selama 2 jam. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal padanya.

"mian, tadi aku ketiduran hehe.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"haah, selalu saja seperti itu. Kapan kau akan datang tepat waktu Jin !"

"aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula kenapa kau mengajkakku kesini malam-malam, kau tau sendiri kan biasanya jam segini aku sudah tidur. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku masih mau datang !" omelnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"kau fikir dengan meminta maaf, 2 jam yang aku lewati akan selesai begitu saja ! kau tau betapa bosannya aku menunggumu disini ?.. aku tidak suka menunggu Jin… kau tau itu ! dan lagi-…"

"ssstttt… kau yang disana ! bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak ! aku ingin mendengar nyanyiannya !"

Salah seorang pengunjung kafe itu tiba-tiba berteriak padaku

"Aish, memangnnya siapa kau ! seenknya saja kau membentakku seperti itu !" aku menggerutu mendengar perkataannya.

Jae jin hanya terkikik geli melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain…

"yaa. Jin ! berhenti menertawakanku !"

"ah… baik… baik.. mian hehe" Jaejin duduk di kursi sebelahku

"dasar orang tidak tahu diri !" aku masih saja menggerutu kesal.

Kutempatkan salah satu tanganku didagu agar menopang kepalaku. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, semua mata tertuju pada sosok namja yang tengah bersiap melantunkan lagu untuk menghibur mereka. Bahkan Jaejin pun ikut memperhatikannya

'mmmhh, memangnya sebagus apa nyanyiannya… !' ucapku dalam hati

Ia mulai memetik senar demi senar yang terpampang digitarnya…

Seketika suasana sangat hening saat pria itu mulai menyanyi… hanya terdengar suaranya yang membuat semua pengunjung terbius olehnya…

Tanpa kusadari… akupun terbius oleh alunan-alunan lagu yang dilantunkannya… suaranya… ekspresinya… bahasa tubuhnya… dan petikan-petikan senar itu benar-benar mengagumkan… nada-nada yang dia nyanyikan terdengar sangat merdu… dan itu membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa…

Tiba-tiba ada telapak tangan yang hilir mudik tepat didepan wajahku…

"hey ! Hyun, gwaencana ?"

"umh… ah… ne gwaencana… tadi kau bicara apa Jin ?"

"hmm.. sudah kuduga kau melamun ckck" ucap Jaejin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"a…a…aniyo … aku tidak melamun !" aku menepis tuduhan Jaejin terhadapku

"benarkah ? kalau begitu, apa kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan tadi ?" tanyanya

Aku berfikir sejenak 'benar juga ya.. apa yang dia bicarakan tadi ? bagaimana ini… aku tidak tau sama sekali'

"hmmm.. aku tidak tau…" aku menenggelamkan wajahku dimeja yang ada dihadapanku.. mau bagaimana lagi ? aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan…

"hahahaha… dasar babo, aku memang belum bercerita apa-apa .. hahaha" Jaejin tertawa sejadi-jadinya

"Jaejin ! berhenti tertawa… ini tidak lucu !"

"hahaha… aku tidak bisa menahannya… ekspresimu tadi benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa… kau juga ? mengapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu dihadapanku hahaha, owwh perutku sakit" ucap Jaejin sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa..

"Jaejin ! berhenti menjahiliku ! sopanlah sedikit padaku, aku ini lebih tua darimu !"

"hahaha…" Jaejin masih belum berhenti tertawa

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat…

"hey… kalian berdua, mau sampai kapan mengobrol disini ? kafe ini sudah akan tutup" ucap salah satu pegawai dikafe itu..

Aku menengok kekanan dan kiri tetapi semua pengunjung sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal aku dan Jaejin

"ah.. oh.. mmm… baiklah, kami permisi.. maaf membuatmu lama menunggu" aku dan Jaejin membungkuk dan meminta maaf… aku benar-benar merasa malu, ditambah lagi pada saat si pegawai itu datang aku sedang teriak-teriak.. benar-benar memalukan…

**~~~Skip~~~**

_At the college_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jong Hyun dan Jaejin masuk kuliah…

"Oppa…Oppa… bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu.."

"Oppa, mengapa Oppa bisa menjadi sangat tampan…"

"Ayolah Oppa… berikan nomor handphonemu…"

"Oppa… aku ingin tanda tanganmu…"

Segerombolan yeoja sedang mengerumuni seseorang dan meminta berbagai hal padanya, foto, tanda tangan, nomor handphone dan masih banyak lagi…

Jika diperhatikan, sebenarnya dia cukup risih dengan banyaknya yeoja disekelilingnya…

"maaf, tapi saat ini aku sedang sibuk… lain kali saja ya… permisi…" namja itu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan para yeoja tadi…

"mengapa ada banyak yeoja berkumpul disini ya ?" aku jadi bertanya-tanya

"entahlah…" Jaejin menanggapi pertanyaanku tadi

Namja itu keluar dari segerombolan yeoja yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya. Dia berjalan melintas tepat dihadapan Jonghyun dan Jaejin…

"Jin… bukankah itu pria yang menyanyi dikafe semalam ?" aku bertanya sambil memukul-mukul bahu Jaejin

"hey ! Hyun ! kau boleh bertanya, tapi jangan sambil memukulku seperti itu !" protes Jaejin

"hehe,, mian… aku tidak sengaja "

"kurasa kau benar Hyun, itu memang dia. Ternyata dia kuliah disini juga ya" ucap Jaejin sambil memperhatikan namja itu

"hmm, kelihatannya dia orang populer disini" akupun jadi ikut memperhatikannya

"ahh , tunggu ! apa kau tau siapa dia ?" Jaejin bertanya pada murid lain dikampus itu

"Yang mana ?"

"Yang itu ?" Jaejin menunjuk namja tadi

"Oh, yang itu… memangnya kalian tidak tau ?" murid itu terlihat cukup kaget ketika kami menggelengkan kepala

"kalian pasti murid baru… karena sejauh ini aku baru menemukan orang yang tidak mengenalnya… dia adalah orang yang sangat populer disini. Namanya Jung Yong Hwa, dia sangat pandai bernyanyi, bermain alat musik, pintar menulis lagu hingga mengaransemennya sendiri, dan… oh ya… satu lagi, dia adalah ketua dijurusan musik"

"Ooh, jadi dia itu ketua dijurusan musik hmm…" tanggap Jaejin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"APA ? JURUSAN MUSIK ?" teriakku dan Jaejin secara bersamaan sembari langsung saling berhadapan

Murid yang Jaejin tanya tadi menatap mereka dengan heran lalu pergi begitu saja

Aku mulai membuka pembicaraan…

"Jin… setauku, bukankah kita juga masuk jurusan musik ?"

Jaejin mengangguk menanggapi apa yang kukatakan…

"jadi, dengan kata lain… dia adalah… KETUA DIJURUSAN KITA !"

Mereka masih tetap saling menatap satu sama lain…

Yah, begitulah mereka, sepasang sahabat yang disisi satunya bisa serius tapi disisi lain mereka adalah sahabat yang konyol…

**~~~Skip~~~**

Saat ini Yong Hwa sedang berhadapan dengan kepala kampus…

"begini, aku memanggilamu kesini karena ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan. Bulan depan akan diadakan pentas dikampus kita. Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan dan mengatur semuanya dimulai dari poster, set panggung, tata cahaya, susunan acara, dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau membuatkan lagu untuk pentas kita. Bagaimana ?" kepala kampus menyampaikan hal yang direncanakannya

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha" Yong Hwa menanggapinya

"bagus, aku percayakan semuanya padamu"

"terimakasih, kalau begitu aku mohon permisi"

"silahkan"

**~~~Skip~~~**

Jonghyun sedang berjalan-jalan di kampus…

Tanpa sengaja dia melihat seseorang disebuah ruangan yang dilewatinya… dia memundurkan lagi langkahnya… melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada diruangan itu…

'dia… itu kan… si ketua jurusan musik… apa yang dia lakukan ya… kelihatannya serius sekali…'

Aku jadi penasaran dengannya…

'sepertinya dia tidak terlalu buruk… ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat, dia lumayan tampan' aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memperhatikannya

"siapa itu ?" Yong Hwa hyung menyadari keberadaanku

'Aish… dia melihatku…. Bagaimana ini… ahh, lebih baik aku lari saja…'

"tunggu !"

'hah.. aku kalah cepat !' aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadapnya

Dia menghampiriku…

"hey, apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu ?"

"ah…. i… iya… bantuan apa ?" aku sedikit gugup berbicara dengannya

"ikut aku" Yong Hwa hyung mengajakku masuk keruangan tadi

"apa benar kau yang bernama Lee Jong Hyun ?"

"y…ya.. darimana kau tau ?"

"ahh… maaf, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak untukmu, tapi aku merasa kau adalah orang yang kucari, kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk…-"

…Ddrrtt…ddrrtt…

"angkatlah…" Yong Hwa menghentikan bicaranya dan menyuruhku mengangkat telepon lebih dahulu

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku..

"yeoboseo ?"

"Hei ! kau dimana ? aku menunggumu dari tadi !" bentak seseorang yang meneleponku

Aku sedikit menjauhkan handphone itu dari telingaku..

"Aish… Jin, mian, sepertinya hari ini aku pulang lebih sore… kau tidak perlu menungguku… kau pulang duluan saja"

"hah ? wae ?"

"emmh, hari ini aku ada urusan… dah.." 'klik' aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Jaejin

"apa kau sedang buru-buru?" Yong Hwa hyung bertanya padaku

"ahh, tidak… aku tidak buru-buru… tadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?"

"begini… sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya… mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatku seperti ini… ini sedikit sulit dipercaya… tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu… maukah kau…-" Yong Hwa terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan disampaikannya

'jangan jangan… dia akan menyatakan…. Tapi aku kan baru kenal… Ahh tidak-tidak… tidak mungkin itu… Jonghyun kau terlalu berfikir berlebihan'

Yong Hwa menatap Jonghyun dengan serius…

'sebenarnya apa yang akan dia katakan… mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu'

Tubuhku mulai gemetar… apa yang terjadi ya…

"maukah kau membantuku menciptakan lagu yang bagus untuk pentas bulan depan ?"

Aku masih diam tak berkata-kata..

"aku tau… ini sedikit sulit dipercaya… berhubung aku jarang sekali meminta bantuan orang lain dalam bidang ini, tapi… kudengar kau masuk ke universitas ini dengan nilai musik yang hampir sempurna, jadi… aku mohon bantuanmu"

'Jonghyun.. kau benar-benar babo… bagaimana bisa seseorang yang akan meminta bantuanmu kau berfikir kalau dia akan menyatakan cinta…'

Sepertinya mukaku sudah seperti tomat matang karena menahan malu… untunglah dia tidak menyadarinya…

"k…kau tidak apa-apa ?" Yong Hwa hyung bertanya padaku, sepertinya dia sedikit menyadari tingkahku yang bisa dibilang sedang salah tingkah

"a…a…hh.. ne, aku tidak apa-apa…"

"syukurlah, bagaimana kau mau membantuku ?"

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu sebisaku.."

**~~~Skip~~~**

"gomawo, kau telah banyak membantuku dan mian jadi membuatmu pulang malam"

"cheonmaneyo, aku juga senang bisa membantumu"

"Hyun, Apa kau sudah makan ? bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama"

"mm… baiklah"

"kau mau pesan apa ?"

"aku… spaghetti dan orange juice saja"

"baiklah, aku pesan 2 spaghetti dan 2 orange juice" ucap Yong Hwa hyung pada salah satu pelayan disana

"baik tuan, apakah anda mau pesan yang lainnya ?" Tanya pelayan itu

"apa kau mau pesan lagi ?" Yong Hwa hyung bertanya padaku

"tidak, itu sudah cukup"

"baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan menunggu sebentar…" pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Yong Hwa dan Jonghyun

…

"ini pesanannya tuan, silahkan menikmati" pelayan itu berlalu setelah mengantarkan pesanan kami

Aku memakan spaghetti itu dengan lahap, aku benar-benar lapar…

"kenapa hyung tidak memakannya ? ini lezat sekali" aku bertanya padanya begitu menyadari kalau Yong Hwa hyung tidak memakan pesanannya dan malah sibuk melihatku makan

"h..h…h…" Yong Hwa hyung menutup mulutnya sambil menahan tertawa

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tertawa, apakah ada yang lucu ?...

"h..h..h ckckck" Yong Hwa hyung mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku dan membuat jarak diantara kami semakin menipis …

… semakin dekat … dan semakin dekat … terus mendekat … hingga aku bisa benar-benar melihat wajahnya dengan jelas..

Deg … deg … deg … deg …

'Mengapa lagi-lagi aku berdebar seperti ini … apa yang akan dia lakukan..'

Aku memejamkan mataku dan ….

**To be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : "Hey ! you make me tremble" (chapter 2)

Main cast : - C.N Blue : Jung Yong Hwa, Lee Jong Hyun, Lee Jung Shin

- Ft. island : Lee Jaejin

Rated : T

Genre : romance (?)

Author : Choi Leo Goo

WARNING! : Out of character, typo, gak dapet feel, dialog amuradul, pasaran, gak menarik, banyak pengulangan kata dan banyak pemborosan kata, cerita gak nyambung, alur gak jelas, gampang ketebak, dsb (dan saya bingung)

Note : *POV nya gak jelas.. -_- so, pinter-pinter readers aja ya J.

… semakin dekat … dan semakin dekat … terus mendekat … hingga aku bisa benar-benar melihat wajahnya dengan jelas..

Deg … deg … deg … deg …

'Mengapa lagi-lagi aku berdebar seperti ini … apa yang akan dia lakukan..'

Aku memejamkan mataku dan terasa gerakan halus tepat dibibirku…

'aigoo, apa yang dia lakukan..'

Aku memegang bibirku, membuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat Yong Hwa hyung tersenyum padaku, dia menunjukkan sebuah tissue ditangannya..

"ada saus dibibirmu" begitu katannya

'ahh Jong Hyun, lagi-lagi kau berfikir yang tidak-tidak'

Yong Hwa hyung melanjutkan lagi acara makannya

"oya Hyun, ngomong-ngomong tadi mengapa kau memejamkan mata?"

'omoo, ternyata dia menyadarinya'

"a..aniyo… aku tidak apa-apa"

"kau yakin?"

"tadi… tadi… mataku kemasukan debu! Ya begitu" aku asal menjawab

"haha, kau ini aneh sekali, mana ada didalam restoran ini ada debu haha"

'iya juga ya, mana ada debu dalam restoran seperti ini? Jong Hyun kau benar-benar tidak jenius mencari alasan… tolong bantu aku, apa lagi yang harus kukatakan'

"omoo, Hyun mengapa wajahmu terlihat memerah? Kau sakit?"

'aigoo, apa benar terlihat seperti itu?' aku meraba kedua belah pipiku. Tatapanku memandang Yong Hwa hyung, sepertinya dia benar-benar khawatir

"mmm, Ah! Aku kepedasan… ya saus spagetthinya benar-benar pedas uhh"

"apa kau tidak suka pedas?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan sebelah alis matanya.

"huh? Mengapa hyung menanyakan itu?"

"inikan spagetthi rasa original, rasanya pun tidak terlalu pedas"

"uhuk.. uhuk.." aku hampir saja memuntahk``an spagetthi dimulutku

"Hyun, kau tidak apa-apa? Ini minum dulu" Yonghwa hyung menyodorkan segelas minuman padaku

"ahh, maaf aku membuatmu malu disini" ucapku begitu melihat beberapa pengunjung lain memperhatikan aku dan Yonghwa hyung

"ani, itu tidak benar, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu"

"ya, sebenarnya saus ini cukup pedas untukku"

'sebenarnya benar kata Yonghwa hyung, sausnya memang tidak pedas. Aaargh, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh! Mengatakan pedas pada saus yang sama sekali tidak pedas'

"apa benar hanya karena itu?" Yong Hwa hyung memastikan jawabanku tadi

"ne, hanya karena itu. Mian membuat hyung khawatir"

"syukurlah… kalau begitu nanti kau kuantar pulang dan cepatlah beristirahat ne? aku tidak mau kau sakit gara-gara membantuku seharian"

"ne hyung"

**~~~Skip~~~**

"ahh, kenapa jam segini Jong Hyun belum pulang… tidak biasanya…" Jaejin berjalan mondar-mandir dan sesekali melirik jam tangan yang bertengger dilengannya…

"untung saja aku tau tempat persembunyian kunci rumah Jong Hyun, kalau tidak, aku bisa mati kedinginan gara-gara menunggunya"

Jaejin merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur Jonghyun…

"hooaaamm… lebih baik aku tidur saja"

"terimakasih hyung telah mengantarku sampai rumah"

"ne, terimakasih juga untuk bantuanmu… tadi itu sangat membantu"

"mmm, apa hyung mau masuk dulu?"

"tidak terimakasih, ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur dan beristirahat"

"baiklah hyung, aku masuk dulu"

Yong Hwa menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sekilas…

'klekk..'

"kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci? Rasanya tadi pagi aku sudah menguncinya" Jonghyun heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada pintu rumahnya, apa mungkin pintunya rusak? Ataukah dia memang lupa menguncinya?

Jonghyun menemukan Jaejin yang tengah tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya…

"hey! Lee Jaejin… apa yang sedang kau lakukan dirumahku?!"

Jaejin membuka matanya perlahan dan samar-samar ia melihat Jonghyun yang baru datang

"hoaamm… hey Jonghyun, kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?"

"hey! Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?"

"memangnya kau tidak lihat, aku sedang tidur diranjangmu"

"dasar Babbo! Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Maksudku kenapa kau datang malam-malam seperti ini?"

"malam ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu Lee Jong Hyun."

Jaejin kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur Jong Hyun…

"hey yaa..yaa… Lee Jaejin! Aish… kenapa kau bisa tau dimana kunci rumahku?"

Kini Jaejin duduk dengan malas sambil melirik Jonghyun yang tengah menunggu kepastian dari mulut seorang Lee Jaejin..

"itu karena… kau sangat tidak jenius dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"tunggu... tunggu… jadi, maksudmu aku ini tidak jenius.. hah? Kalau begitu…"

"aish… sudahlah, ini sudah malam Jonghyun… kita tidak perlu bertengkar"

"hey! Kau yang memulainya!"

"baiklah, aku mengalah. Aku minta maaf." Jaejin merebahkan lagi tubuhnya…

Jonghyun masih tetap berdiri… geram dengan yang dilakukan Jaejin kepadanya

'anak ini! Sudah masuk rumahku tanpa permisi, tidur seenaknya, mengatakan kalau aku ini sangat tidak jenius… dan tidur lagi seperti tak punya dosa… benar-benar…'

"ayo cepat tidur… apa lagi?" Jaejin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

'sabar Jonghyun sabar' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap dadanya

**~~~Skip~~~**

"hey! hyung apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Jungshin yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Yonghwa yang sedang berdiri dibalkon rumah Jungshin

"tidak ada" jawabnya singkat

"kenapa hyung tidak pulang?" Jungshin berdiri disebelah Yonghwa

"jadi kau mengusirku?" Tanya Yonghwa sambil melirik Jungshin yang berdiri disebelahnya

"a..a…ani… bukan itu maksudku" Jungshin menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang membuka lebar dan menggoyang-goyangkannya

"maksudku ini sudah malam, apakah Jung ajusshi tidak akan marah padamu? Aku takut kalau hyung kena marah lagi gara-gara pulang malam seperti tempo hari"

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, _appa_ sedang tidak ada dirumah hari ini"

"baiklah terserah hyung saja"

Lama mereka terdiam dalam hening…

"hyung, apa tanganmu masih sakit?" Jungshin mulai memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka beberapa waktu lalu

"ini sudah lebih baik" Yonghwa menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit malam yang ditaburi bintang malam itu

"syukurlah" terlihat wajah lega yang terpancar dari raut wajah seorang Lee Jungshin

"kenapa kau menanyakannya?" kali ini Yonghwa yang bertanya pada Jungshin

"aku hanya tidak habis fikir kalau Jung ajusshi tega melakukan semua itu"

"_appa_ hanya sedang tidak bergairah, lagipula tempo hari memang aku yang salah karena tidak pulang tepat waktu"

"tapi tidak harus sampai melukai tanganmu seperti ini kan? Ini bukan kali pertama ajusshi melukaimu? Aku merasa dia benar-benar berbeda"

"maksudmu?"

"ya, semenjak kejadian itu… semenjak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu… dulu, Jung ajusshi bukanlah orang seperti sekarang, dia adalah ajusshi terbaik didunia… tapi kurasa sekarang semuanya berubah, dia bahkan tega melukai kau, kau hyung, anak satu-satunya yang paling dia sayangi"

"ya… kufikir juga begitu, mungkin orang juga bisa berubah, jahat menjadi baik ataupun sebaliknya… bukan hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu, akupun merasa kalau _appa_ sudah berubah… tapi, bagaimanapun dia tetaplah _appa_ku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya… andaikan aku bisa kembali ke 3 tahun yang lalu…"

Jungshin tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Yonghwa tadi… dia tidak ingin hyung sekaligus sahabatnya terus diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ayahnya sendiri…

"angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan hyung, cepatlah masuk dan tidur" Jungshin berlalu kedalam rumah, berniat untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang sedari tadi membuatnya semakin miris mengetahui apa yang sahabatnya rasakan…

Jungshin menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar gumaman kecil dari Yonghwa yang belum beranjak dari tempat sebelumnya….

"selamat malam _eomma_? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku merindukanmu… sangat merindukanmu… apa _eomma_ juga rindu padaku? Terimakasih untuk gitar yang kau berikan, aku sangat menyukainya… _eomma_, hari ini aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat baik. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya… bagaimana menurut _eomma_? Bukankah dia orang yang baik juga? Aku berharap dia tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun... oya, Jungshin sudah menungguku didalam, aku takut membuatnya lama menunggu… saranghae _eomma_"

Jungshin segera berjalan secepat mungkin agar tidak ketahuan Yonghwa kalau sebenarnya sedari tadi dia mengdengar semua yang Yonghwa bicarakan…

"kenapa kau belum tidur?" Yonghwa menemukan Jungshin yang masih belum tidur

"tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"cepatlah tidur, jangan tidur terlalu malam… aku tidak mau kau sakit"

"ne"

**~~~Skip~~~**

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat, malam kini telah berubah menjadi pagi hari, matahari perlahan mulai menyinari setiap sudut kota. Semilir angin menghantarkan bau dedaunan berpadu dengan sejuknya udara embun pagi.

Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kampus dimana tempatnya pertamakali bertemu Yonghwa. Ahh bukan, tempat keduakalinya bertemu dengan Yonghwa setelah sebelumnya Jonghyun bertemu dikafe malam itu, dan lebih tepatnya, kampus itu adalah tempat pertamakalinya Jonghyun mengenal Yonghwa.

"hi, kenapa hyung belum masuk kekampus?" aku bertanya begitu melihat Yonghwa hyung yang berdiri sendirian didekat pintu gerbang kampus kami

"hi Jonghyun… aku sedang menunggu Jungshin disini" jawabnya

"oh, Jungshin? setauku bukankah Jungshin datang lebih pagi hari ini? Kudengar katanya ada urusan dengan kepala kampus"

"mwo? Benarkah? Mengapa dia tidak bilang padaku huuh" Yonghwa terlihat kesal

"ne, kudengar seperti itu"

"haah, yasudahlah… apa kau mau masuk Hyun?"

"umh, ne"

"kalau begitu ayo masuk bersamaku"

Jonghyun terlihat malu-malu menerima ajakan dari Yonghwa… sampai akhirnya dia hanya menggangguk pertanda setuju menerima ajakan Yonghwa… entah mengapa jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih cepat bila bersama dengan Yonghwa… bahkan rasa itu sudah ada saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Yonghwa…

"Hyuuuuuuuun…" Jaejin yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Jonghyun terbuyar dari lamunannya..

"argghh, Jin kau membuatku kaget"

"hehe… aigoo..? sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini… bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku?"

"tidak!" jawabnya tegas

"ayolah…" Jaejin dengan manjanya minta ditraktir oleh Jonghyun…

"Tidak Jin!" Jonghyun berjalan meninggalkan Jaejin yang terus-menerus meminta ditraktir makan olehnya

Jaejin terus berjalan dibelakang Jonghyun…

"Hyun… umh, bagaimana kalau aku menebak satu hal… jika tebakanku benar, maka kau harus mentraktirku makan, ne?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau mentraktirmu."

"Hyun… Jonghyun…. Lee Jonghyun… Lee Jonghyun hyung… kumohon, traktir aku, ne?"

"haah, geumanhae! Baiklah, tapi itu hanya berlaku kalau kau menebak dengan benar ya"

"jeongmal?"

"ne… sekarang apa yang mau kau tebak?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan malasnya

"hmmm, ahh! Tadi kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Yonghwa hyung. Bagaimana? tebakkanku benar kan?"

Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya…

Jaejin yang berjalan dibelakangnya kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Jonghyun…

"kenapa kau diam Hyun? Kalau kau diam berarti tebakkanku benar kan?"

"_" hanya terdiam…

"sesuai perjanjian, kau harus mentraktirku. Yeeeeee….." Jaejin berteriak kegirangan

Belum sempat Jonghyun berbicara, Jaejin sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya menuju kekantin kampus..

"ahh, ini lezat sekali… kau tidak makan Hyun?"

"tidak, aku tidak berselera saat ini" ucapnya kesal

"kau yakin? Ini Sangat enak loh"

"hey, Jin. Kenapa tebakanmu bisa tepat? Dan darimana kau tau kalau aku bertemu dengan Yonghwa hyung? kau menguntitku ya?" Jonghyun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar difikirannya

"ani.." jawabnya singkat

"lalu kenapa?"

"ohh, itu mudah saja menebaknya"

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"tapi, kalau aku mengatakannya… nanti kau tidak mau mentraktirku lagi… jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu" ucapnya disela-sela suapan-suapan makanan yang ia pesan

"Jin, cepat beritahu aku!"

"tidak mau!" tolaknya

"Jin… ah, umh, kau boleh menambah pesananmu…"

"Jeongmal Hyun?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar

"ne, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"apa syaratnya?"

"asal kau memberitahuku, ne?"

Jaejin terlihat berfikir dan mempertimbangkan jawabannya…

(author: sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat, bisa dibilang Jonghyun mengatakannya untuk menyogok Jaejin agar mengatakannya :P)

"ne, baiklah! begini… jika kau bertemu dengan Yonghwa hyung, kau selalu terlihat senang, tubuhmu sedikit gemetar, pipimu sedikit memerah, dan terkadang senyum-senyum sendiri… tentu saja itu mudah bagiku untuk menebaknya"

"mwo?! Apa aku selalu seperti itu? kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Jin?!"

"waeyo? Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya"

'haah, babbo, babbo, babbo… benar-benar babbo, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari diriku sendiri… bahkan malah Jaejin yang mengetahui lebih dulu kebiasaanku itu… Jaejin! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya dari awal! Heuh kau ini!'

Seakan tau apa yang ada difikiran Jonghyun Jaejin tiba-tiba berkata…

"kau tak perlu memikirkan itu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau kau itu sangat tidak jenius dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu… termasuk hal tadi… jadi, kau tidak boleh marah padaku"

'anak ini! Bagaimana dia tau kalau aku sedang memikirkan hal itu! Apa jangan-jangan dia mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa membaca fikiran orang lain ya'

"Hyun, kau jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku! tatapanmu horror sekali!"

"a..ni.. aku tidak sedang berfikir yang tidak-tidak"

"kau tidak bisa berbohong dihadapanku Hyun"

"baiklah… miane, telah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangmu"

"aku sudah selesai makaaaan. Hah, kenyang sekali… sekarang kau yang bayar ya hehe…" tak mengubris permintaan maaf Jonghyun tadi… Jaejin langsung pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun

(kalo kata author sih, Jaejin itu "SMP" alias "**S**udah **M**akan **P**ergi" :p)

'huuh…' Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang…

**~~~Skip~~~**

"_eomma_, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya lagi… dia memberitahuku kalau Jungshin ternyata berangkat lebih awal dan meninggalkanku… kalau dia tidak memberitahuku, mungkin aku terus menunggu Jungshin disana… dia benar-benar orang yang sangat baik… oya, saat pertama kami bertemu, aku langsung meminta bantuannya untuk membuat lagu, padahal aku jarang sekali meminta bantuan orang lain dalam bidang itu. Dia pandai bermusik, sepertimu _eomma… _aku merasa hangat didekatnya, _eomma_, apa aku bisa bersamanya? Dia tidak akan berubah kan _eomma_?"

Yonghwa menatap foto seorang wanita paruh baya itu. Ya, itulah sang _eomma_ yang telah membuatnya lahir kedunia ini…

"aku sangat merindukanmu _eomma_. Nan bogoshipoyo"

...

Senyum tiba-tiba terukir diwajah tampannya...

"ekspresinya saat itu benar-benar lucu, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan sedang berbohong" gumamnya pelan.

**~~~Skip~~~**

Hari ini, aku bertemu lagi dengan YongHwa hyung. Saat itu, dia sedang menunggu Jungshin, tapi Jungshin datang lebih awal dan dia mengajakku masuk bersama-sama J

Semakin hari aku semakin mengaguminya. Aku ingin bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi...

…Ddrrtt… ddrrtt…

"Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam seperti ini. Mengganggu hayalanku saja!"

"yeoboseo?"

"..."

"yeoboseo? Nuguya?"

"..."

"YA! yeoboseyo!?"

"..."

"benar-benar menyebalkan! Malam-malam ada orang yang menjahiliku, ahh... awas saja orang itu!"

…Ddrrtt… ddrrtt…

"YEOBOSEYO?! NUGUYA? Kenapa kau menelepon larut malam seperti ini!"

"..."

"hey!"

"Aish, Siapa sebenarnya orang itu, benar-benar menganggu!"

…Ddrrtt… ddrrtt…

"YA! Ini ketiga kalinya kau meneleponku! Ada perlu apa?!"

"..."

"HEY! Jawab aku!"

"Hyun..." akhirnya orang disebrang telepon mengeluarkan suaranya yang sukses membuat Jonghyun terdiam.

"..."

**To be continue... :p**


End file.
